Lovesick Melody
by haless
Summary: Just a series of one-shots of Eclare. i still haven't given up hope for them. 3 anyways, give it a chance because summaries are definitely not my forte. :3
1. Stop This Song Lovesick Melody

**Clare's POV**

For once, everything fell into place. Things were going great at home, in school, and most recently, Eli and I mended fences and are starting to have a real friendship again. On top of all that, I'm the luckiest girl on this planet because Jake Martin is all mine.

But the one problem is sneaking around can get a little complicated with my mom being married to Jake's dad and all. I don't exactly think they would take it lightly if they found out about us.

Scratch that, World War III would erupt. This definitely wasn't easy 100 percent of the time, but it was worth it for us.

_Life couldn't get any better._

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone vibrating.

I smiled to myself thinking that it was Jake, but when I flipped open my phone, Eli's name appeared on the screen.

_Weird…. We don't really talk outside of school anymore._

Eli: _hey blue eyes._

Clare: _uh hey eli._

Eli: _your lack of enthusiasm pains me, ms. Edwards. :P _

I rolled my eyes and felt a smile tugging at my lips as I typed my response.

Clare: _OMG! i've been wondering when u were gonna grace me with the privilege of receiving a text message from the one and only eli goldsworthy. :] that better?_

Eli: _much better :P but still, that first response really hurt my widdle heart…. Therefore, you owe me. big time. so i'll see you in 15._

Clare: _wait what?_

A few minutes past, and no response.

_What the hell does he think he's doing?_

* * *

><p>About 10 more minutes past and still nothing.<p>

That is, nothing until I heard a knock at the door.

I got up from the couch to look out the window, and sure enough, I saw Morty parked outside my house.

I made my way to the door to be greeted by Eli, giving me his infamous smirk.

_I hate to admit this, but I adore it._

"Eli, what are you doing here?" I asked wearing a look of confusion.

Eli chuckled as if I said something funny. "There's that same lack of enthusiasm. I was expecting something along the lines of 'HOLY SHIT, Eli, I missed seeing your gorgeous face. Won't you come in?'" He teased in his best girly voice while jumping up and down.

I covered my mouth with my hand and giggled at his stupidity. Eli made his way past me and into my living room, plopping down on the couch.

I shot him a glare. "Sure, you can come in." I remarked sarcastically as I shut the door behind me.

"Don't pretend you don't want me here." Eli fired back, again with that same smirk.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. He shifted positions and made it to wear his feet rested on my lap.

I cocked an eyebrow at his action and then tried my hardest to look annoyed with him.

"So, back to my earlier question, what are you doing here?" I asked with a slightly irritated tone.

He grinned at my irritation, which meant that he was doing his job right. Even though I don't wanna admit it, I've actually kind of missed being around him.

"I told you, you owe me. You know, for breaking my heart with that text message of yours." Eli put a hand over his heart while faking heartbreak.

I smiled slightly at this gesture. _Same old Eli._

"So what exactly do I owe you?" I questioned a bit too flirtatiously.

Eli had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "You can start by getting me a soda."

I raised both of my eyebrows at him. "Excuse you? What is it that you want?"

Eli rolled his eyes, but his grin never left. "You can start by getting me a soda, _please?_"

I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed his legs off of my lap.

"That's what I thought." I retorted as I made my way to the fridge.

"Really?" He called back. "Sticking your tongue out at me?"

I grabbed 2 Mountain Dews from the fridge and tossed one to him, a little too forceful.

"Yeah really." I replied back giggling.

"Geeeeez Blue Eyes, a little hostile, don'tcha think?" He asked, feigning hurt once more.

_Why do I still love it when he calls me that?_

I opened my soda and took a sip.

"Oh please, you haven't seen hostile." I shot back in a teasing manner.

Eli practically chugged his soda. After doing this, he looked me up and down.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Casanova." I teased.

Eli smirked at me and then gave a small laugh. "Oh, I was just checking out your PJ's, that's all."

I felt my face grow hot as soon as I realized I was still in a purple cami, that fit rather snug, and a baggy pair of sweat pants.

"Well excuse me if I didn't expect anybody coming over." I responded, feeling completely embarrassed. My face changed from 300 different shades of red all in about 30 seconds.

As I turned to go change, I felt a warm hand grab at my wrist to turn me around.

Eli was there and there was hardly a gap between us. He brushed his hand against mine and trailed it down to the small of my back pulling me closer.

_As if it were possible to be any closer._

All I could do is look in his eyes with confusion.

He then leaned down and brought his face closer to mine.

_Is it bad if I don't exactly mind the close proximity between us?_

When I thought he was about to make a move, he changed direction and whispered in my ear.

"I didn't say I didn't like what you're wearing."

That sent sparks of electricity though out my body as I closed my eyes.

Eli gazed at my lips longingly.

I couldn't help but do the same, his lips looked so warm and inviting.

_Stop it, Clare! This can't happen!_

I suddenly yanked away walking in the other direction.

"So, uh, what else do I owe you?" I questioned nervously while trying to change the subject.

Eli smirked, because he could sense that he made me nervous. "Loaded question." He replied.

_Damn, I did set myself up for that one._

I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks again.

I tried my best to hide it, but Eli automatically knew.

He stood there staring me down with a smirk painted on his face. _Go figure._

"Clare, I don't know if you realize this, but I find it incredibly cute when you blush around me." He said.

Why did it give me butterflies in the pit of my stomach when he said that?

I'm definitely not supposed to feel that way when I get compliments from other guys…

No matter how gorgeous or sexy or-

_NO. Get ahold of yourself, Edwards. Thinking these thoughts about an ex is forbidden. Especially when he's the same guy that caused you so much pain._

_Or when-_

"Earth to Clare." Eli said while waving a hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and fell back into reality.

"Huh?" I responded.

"Truth or dare." Eli replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Truth or dare, that's what I wanna do next." Eli responded with a devilish look.

"No way!" I told him as I walked back to my room.

Of course, I heard Eli's footsteps close behind.

When we made it to my room, he closed the door carefully.

"Claaaaaarrre!" He whined.

I turned to face him.

"Not doing it." I responded with a grin threatening to show.

"Pretty please?" He begged with the puppy dog face.

I sat there debating with myself for a moment.

Then I figured that nothing bad could happen.

"Fine…" I responded with a defeated expression.

Eli collapsed onto my bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling me to come sit down.

I bit my lip wondering if this was a bad idea or not, but then sat down anyway.

Eli turned to me with his crooked smile.

"Truth or dare?" He asked

I returned his smile. "I'm probably gonna regret this…. but dare."

He put his finger to his chin as if he were thinking, although I'm pretty certain he already had one in mind.

"I dare you, Clare Edwards, to…. kiss me." He fired at me with a look of satisfaction.

_He did not just ask me that._

I smacked his shoulder, not playfully, but hard.

"Eli! You know I'm with Jake, right?" I shouted.

_Is it bad that a part of me didn't care?_

He rubbed the spot on his shoulder that I hit. "Ouch, Blue Eyes, that one actually hurt."

I shot him the death glare and he held his hands up feigning innocence.

"Eli….. seriously. You know I couldn't do that." I responded in an irate tone.

The next thing he did caught me off guard. Eli began slowly rubbing his hands up and down my leg.

My stomach already had butterflies.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered nervously.

I glanced up and saw Eli's devilish smirk as he continued rubbing my legs.

He took his hands off of my legs and let one hand come up to my face. His thumb grazed my cheek and before I knew it, he brushed his free hand up against mine and intertwined our fingers.

He slowly started inching his face closer to mine.

"Eli. I- I can't do this…" I stammered once more while locking eyes with him.

By now our foreheads were touching and his lips were barely touching mine.

"I don't see you trying to stop me." He whispered huskily.

I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips onto his and brought my mouth to his bottom lip, nibbling slightly.

His hand moved to my lower back, pulling us closer while my hands snaked around his neck. Instinctively, I moved to where I was straddling him and pushed him down onto my bed.

His eyes gazed at mine hungrily as I placed a quick kiss on his lips, moved to his collar bone, and then down to his neck.

I started sucking and heard a moan escape from Eli's lips.

All of a sudden, he flipped us over so that he was on top. His emerald eyes darkened with lust as my lips found his again.

"Clare, you here?" Called a voice from downstairs.

Eli and I both froze in the moment.

"Oh my god!" I whispered. "That's Jake!"

"Oh shit! What do I do?" Eli whispered back in panic.

I abruptly pushed him off of me and he hit his head on my nightstand before tumbling to the floor.

I jumped off my bed and bolted to the door to lock it.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second!" I called back to Jake.

Eli got up from the ground, rubbing his head from the fall.

I burst into fits of giggling at this sight.

"Oh ha ha." Eli rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "It's not gonna be so funny when Jake walks up here and sees me."

I grabbed his hand and led him to my window.

"Relax." I reassured him. "You can just climb out my window."

I opened it and motioned for Eli to get the hell out.

Before making his exit, he brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"I had fun." He whispered to me and then winked.

I couldn't do anything but stand there speechless as Eli made his escape.

_I can't still have feelings for him…._

_Can I?_

* * *

><p><strong>A|N: Oh my goodness! It's been FOREVER. I'm so so sooooooo sorry I've been M.I.A. for so long... school takes up most of my time and it's getting more and more difficult to find free time to write. Last time I got on was my freshman year... Well, I'm a sophomore now and the school work blows. :P <strong>

**Anyways, the title of this chapter is based off of the song Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) by Paramore. 3 Great song! You guys should check it out. (: **

**Hopefully you guys haven't forgot about me. Review? It would make me super happy. Also, feel free to message me and give me ideas, your guys' feedback really helps a lot. I love you guys! Thanks for reading. :3**

**Stay excellent. (can anyone guess what movie that's from?)**


	2. No Matter What

**Note: Clare and Jake are NOT dating in this. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

It had been a week since I'd heard the dreaded words "we need to talk."

A week that those words have been ringing through my head, taunting me. A week since my world has been completely turned upside down. I was losing the only person that made it capable for me to drag my ass out of bed every morning.

I was losing not only my best friend, but my one true love. The words that came after dug into me like knives. "I'm leaving."

I felt my face flare up with anger at the recurring words erupting through out my mind. One week since Clare told me she was leaving me.

I knew Clare moving out of town, to Quebec and I knew very well that it was out of her control. But this thought didn't exactly numb the pain any more than crawling into bed with a bottle of vodka would.

Today was the day…. I can't believe this is real. As I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, there was a small knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in…" I sighed.

After I'd given the okay, Clare entered my room. I already knew it was her… Coming to say goodbye.

"Hey." She offered with a small smile, while making her way to my bed to sit next to me.

"Hi…" I mumbled without looking at her.

Clare grimaced at my greeting.

"What, no sarcastic humor?" Clare teased trying to lighten the mood.

Words failed to come out. All I could do is look down and try to avoid eye contact… I really didn't want her to notice that I'd been crying.

"Not even a smirk?" She tried again.

Minutes seemed like hours before Clare gently lifted my chin, making me look down at her.

We locked eyes for a brief moment and her usual bright blue orbs were a dull shade of blue. They reflected pain and sadness.

"Eli… were you crying?" She questioned, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I can't help it, Clare. This feels like a nightmare that I can't wake up from… I don't want you to leave. You belong here, in this city, with me… I can't lose you." I replied in a shaky voice.

She then got up, sat down on my lap, and began running her fingers soothingly through my hair before kissing me on the forehead.

I leaned into her, inhaling her scent. It's the same intoxicating smell of vanilla…

We sat there embracing each other in comfortable silence for a moment.

"I wanna make the long-distance thing work." Clare finally told me.

I glanced up at her. "You and I both know you'll just find someone better than me… Someone who can make you more happy."

Clare gave me a serious expression in return. "That's not true… Just because we're in different cities doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You may not realize this, but without you, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't know how I'll be able to wake up every day, knowing that I won't see you standing at my locker in the morning, knowing that we won't get to eat lunch together, and I'll even miss staring at the back of your head in English."

I chuckled a little bit at the last part, which caused Clare to give me a small smile.

"What about you? You're not gonna let another girl steal your heart?" She joked.

I half-heartedly smiled at that. "You know that could never happen."

Clare's face suddenly lit up.

"What could possibly make you grin like that at a time like this?" I teased.

"You remember the first time we met?" She started. "When you ran over my glasses with Morty?"

I grinned at the memory of seeing Clare for the first time.

"There was something about you that intrigued me. I knew right then and there that I wanted you to be mine. It made my stomach do backflips when you told me I had pretty eyes. It also made me extremely nervous because not many guys had taken an interest in me." She continued.

"Well, people do tend to tell me I'm an intriguing kind of guy. But I would've gone for something more like the most charming guy ever." I teased, with the first smirk in a week painted on my face.

This caused Clare to giggle. "Now there's the sarcastic Eli that I love."

"Eli, Clare's mom is waiting outside!" CeCe called from downstairs.

* * *

><p>We got up from my bed and slowly made our way downstairs, hand in hand.<p>

"Clare, you know you're welcomed here any time. Come visit as often as you can." CeCe told Clare as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you so much. I'll be here so often, you guys will probably get sick of me." She responded with a smile.

"We could never get sick of you, Clarabelle." Bullfrog teased. "See you soon, kid."

Clare and I walked out onto the front porch.

I turned to her and noticed that her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She told me before bringing me into a hug.

"For now." I finished, smiling my crooked smile.

I held her tightly in my arms, never wanting to let go. She then gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and soon enough, her lips found mine.

I know this probably sounds cheesy, but this kiss was a kiss meant for those sappy romance movies, where fireworks suddenly go off. Clare's lips felt so soft and warm on mine. When the kiss finally broke, I realized that this would probably be our last one for a while.

We said goodbye once more and she retreated to her mom's car.

"Hey, Eli?" She called while holding the car door half open.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, Blue Eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>A|N: Happy New Years, my lovely readers. :) This chapter isn't my best work, but it's something. Reviews would be nice. Please and thank you, because I'm not exactly sure about this one. <strong>


End file.
